The present invention relates in general to indicia transfer devices, and in particular, to a combination stencil and label apparatus and a method for forming and attaching same, for use in association with business forms, packaging and other surfaces.
Traditionally, stencil devices have been used in association with business forms, as well as in association with stencil applicators, for applying indicia imprinted on the top surface of the stencil onto other surfaces, such as shipping containers, so as to "link" such other surfaces with information initially impressed on the business form which the stencil originated. Typically, the stencil is removably attached to a business form, such as a purchase order or invoice, after the stencil has been impressed with indicia, such as recipient, address, shipping instructions and/or invoice numbers. The stencil itself includes a carbon layer on its second side which facilitates simultaneous transfer of the indicia impressed on the stencil, to the business form. Accordingly, if the invoice, for example, references that twenty shipping containers are to be shipped to a single customer, then the stencil is removed from the invoice and attached to a stencil applicator. The stencil applicator is then used to impress the information previously impressed on the stencil and business form, directly onto the surface of each of the shipping containers. After all shipping containers have been identified, the stencil may be thrown away.
Although such prior art stencils have been acceptable, they are quite inefficient when only one or two shipping containers, or other surfaces, need to be marked with the information impressed on the stencil. Additionally, although such stencils have been applied to business forms, and the like, through the use of automated equipment, such automated applications have been relatively slow due to the relatively "flimsy nature" of the stencil material. On the other hand, labels (some of which have image-producing liners), which can also be applied to business forms on automated equipment, can be applied to business forms at relatively high speeds--due to their substantially "less flimsy" nature.
Furthermore, while stencils, as well as labels, are both known in the art, few, if any of such prior art devices teach, much less disclose, a combination stencil and label apparatus--let alone a stencil and label apparatus which facilitates independent use of both portions, if needed, for purposes of applying the indicia referenced on the business form with one or more various surfaces, such as the surface of a shipping container and/or package. In addition, while prior art labels have been used with image-producing liners, none of such prior art discloses such an image-producing liner for use in association with a stencil, nor, for use in association with a business form, and other surfaces, where the label, and/or the liner, and the stencil, also facilitate independent use of each other after initial attachment to the business form.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a combination stencil and label apparatus which can be applied to a business form manually, or via automation, wherein such automation may be through the use of, among other machinery, a tipping machine or a label applicator, such as a "Label-Aire" machine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a combination stencil and label apparatus wherein the apparatus includes a label having an image-producing liner which visually displays the indicia impressed on the stencil and, in turn, the label itself, so as to enable independent removal and use of the label and stencil from the liner, while the liner (having identical indicia as that shown on the label and stencil) remains attached to the business form.
It is still further an object of the present invention to provide a method of forming the combination stencil and label apparatus wherein the stencil portion is removably attached to the label portion by an attachment strip.
And, it is further an object of the present invention to provide a method of producing a combination stencil and label apparatus at relatively high speeds.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims and drawings.